Problem: Water boils at $212^\circ$ Fahrenheit. Write an inequality that is true only for temperatures $(t)$ that are higher than the boiling point of water.
Solution: Every temperature above ${212}^\circ F$ is higher than the boiling point of water. What relation does ${t}$ have to ${212}$ if ${t}$ is higher than the boiling point of water? We want the inequality to say that ${t}$ is greater than ${212}$. In other words, we want ${t} > {212}$ or ${212} < {t}$.